Hokage and Getsukage
by saber1103
Summary: Not good with summaries.


Jiraiya looked at the small figure wrapped in blankets and signed. He was only forty-two and he would have to take care of a one year old child. Life was so unfair; he was in his prime and had no time to take care of children because he was the author of the book series Icha-Icha Paradise and was spying for Konoha. He gave the boy another once over and noticed something in his hands. It was a Getsugakure (1) hitai-ate (2) with a note attached to it. Taking the note, Jiraiya opened it and read.

_Jiraiya. I am almost out of time. They shall soon be upon my position and I dare not risk my baby. His name is Oboro Getsu_ (3)_ and he is the son of a peasant farmer and his wife. I picked him up a year and a half ago when I saw him dying on the ground. Both parents left him to die. But he is unique. I discovered that he has a_ _Kekkei genkai _(4)_. I am not certain as to what it does but it is a dojutsu _(5)

_As you may have noticed, there is a Getsu hitai-ate with the child. It is mine. When he is older, I want him to wear this hitai-ate with pride and bring his home land into peace._

_Please Jiraiya, train the boy to love and protect, he is the last hope for this hate filled land I used to call home._

_Thank you,_

_Oboro Hana_

He stared for a long time and then glared at the sky. Resigning himself to the truth, Jiraiya picked up the boy and headed west towards Konoha.

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage (6) pinched the bridge of his nose while he stared at the dead bodies of the late Yondaime Hokage and Orochimaru. Only two hours ago, Orochimaru had been discovered in his underground lair with his experiments. Moments after, the Yondaime had showed up and a grotesque display of skill erupted in the corridor and lead to the surface. In the end both of them ended up in a cross attack that ended both their lives.

Now the Sandaime had two things to worry about, one was what he would tell the village and two was the one year one child sleeping in the crib inside the Hokage tower. That child was the son of the late Yondaime and now he had no family. His mother died during child birth and now his father was gone because of a traitor.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door and Jiraiya stepped in.

Jiraiya had been informed on what had happened when he walked in through the village gates and came to the hospital as quickly as he could.

"Sarutobi-sensei, it's true?"

"Yes Jiraiya I'm afraid it is. We will be having a memorial in a week. But first I must address the villagers."

"Sensei, under these unfortunate circumstances, I haven't come to speak to you but to my student. But since he is gone then I must speak with you."

"Go ahead Jiraiya."

"Sensei, what does the name Oboro Hana mean to you?"

Sarutobi blinked and stared at Jiraiya strangely.

"That's the name of one of the shinobi ambassadors from Getsugakure no Sato, why?"

"Because she died about three weeks ago and left me with a 1 year old child that has a bloodline of some sort!"

"What?"

"Here, read the letter she left with him."

Sarutobi read the letter and his eye's grew as wide as saucers.

"Jiraiya, if this is true, then, why come to speak with me or the Yondaime?"

"Because, I travel and I don't want the gaki to grow up alone so I came to see if I could take Naruto every now and then."

"Hmm… Naruto is too young to be outside the village and apparently so is Getsu." The Hokage thought for a moment before his eye's lit up, "Why don't you leave Getsu here. He could live with Naruto for six years and in return, in six years, you can train both of them!"

Jiraiya thought it over and smiled, he'd be free for six years to write his novel!

"Alright old man, you have yourself a deal!"

"Good, then I'll assume that I'll see you in six years?"

"Count on it!"

* * *

**Six Year Time Skip**

Uzumaki Naruto turned around just in time to see his adopted brother Oboro Getsu slam his fist into his head.

"That's for pouring water in my face baka!"

"Well, I wouldn't have to if you wouldn't have slept in!"

"Grr…" Getsu growled as he lunged towards Naruto.

The blonde ran for his life as his now demonic brother chased him out the door and towards the shinobi academy. At that moment the new graduates were there with their parents celebrating their graduation and the new students were filing into the class room.

Both boys calmed down and entered the classroom filled with shinobi hopefuls. They went to the seats in the back so no one would notice them.

The teacher entered the class room and introduced himself as Umino Iruka and started to call role.

As he was finishing up, the classroom door slid open and Jiraiya, followed by the Hokage, walked in. Of course only Iruka knew who they were so he immediately bowed to both.

"Class, please stand to great two of the most powerful shinobi in the village, the Sandaime Hokage and Jiraiya of the Senin!"

Everyone in the class stood and bowed, mostly out of fear of their power then respect.

The Hokage came forward and spoke softly, making everyone think of him more like a grandfather, "Will Uzumaki Naruto and Oboro Getsu follow me and Jiraiya."

The entire class stared at the two while they walked down the aisle to the two shinobi. Iruka inquired as to why they were being taken out of the class but Jiraiya responded that it was an S-class village secret. When the class heard that the two boys were S-class secrets, they started to mummer amongst themselves.

* * *

**One Hour Time Skip **

Naruto and Getsu were sitting in the Hokage tower staring at the Hokage and the senin. They had just been told of their past and the fact that Naruto was the Yondaime Hokage's son. Apparently the council had decided to keep that information a secret to prevent assassination attempts on his life. Both had come to the realization that they would not grow up with the other kids but would be trained by Jiraiya of the sanin.

Both had a certain gleam in their eyes and the two adults noticed it. Jiraiya decided to comment.

"Umm… why are you two looking at us that way?"

Getsu smiled while Naruto answered, "Just wit until we could use our chakra."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, you'll see!"

Both adults gulped but relaxed when both boys lost the gleam that promised pain and had two smiles instead.

The Sandaime thought it over and decided to test their affinities now to make Jiraiya's job easier. First he gave them a quick rundown on what chakra really was and asked both of them to try and bring some to the surface. Surprisingly both were able to do it. The old Hokage handed them one slip of chakra paper each and asked them to mold a small amount of chakra into them.

Both boys did as they were told and what happened next surprised them both. Naruto's strip slip down the middle while Getsu's lit itself on fire.

Jiraiya smiled and said, "Well it looks like Naruto can control wind chakra while Getsu can control fire chakra, an enigma affinity from Land of the Moon."

"Yes well, Jiraiya, take the scrolls from the Yondaime Hokage and Orochimaru, they will help with their training."

"Orochimaru, but sensei is that wise?"

"Listen, Orochimaru may have been insane but his jutsu library was immense and impressive. On top of that, with him dead Getsu can use his Kuchiyose no Jutsu (7) to summon Manda!"

"Sensei, are you mad? Manda requires sacrifices!"

"To only those who he doesn't like, Manda will like Getsu, trust me."

"… If you say so sensei. But they won't be learning that for a while!"

"Good enough, will you leave now?"

"No first I am going to going shopping with these two gaki's and then we will leave. Good bye Sarutobi- sensei."

"Good bye Jiraiya, Naruto-kun, Getsu- kun. I'll want a report every six months."

"Yes sir."

All the while, Naruto and Getsu were listening to the conversation with huge eyes.

* * *

**Thirty Minute Time Skip**

Naruto walked out of the shinobi equipment store a new boy. He had on black cargo pants with a short sleeve shirt, Black shinobi sandals adorned his feet and on his right leg were two pouches for kunai and shuriken. A pair of shinobi gloves were attached to his belt along with two silver trench knives that he had wanted as his weapon.

Getsu was similar to Naruto in that his features matched better with is cloths. Unlike Naruto's blonde hair, Getsu's long jet hair matched perfectly with the tight sleeveless black shirt and face mask, black cargo pants just like Naruto and black shinobi sandals. On his right leg was his kunai and shuriken pouch and at both his sides where two pouches filled with exploding notes and wire. Also attached to his waist were two fuuma shuriken (8).

Jiraiya looked at both and smiled. They looked like shinobi, time to make them shinobi.

"Alright, we'll be back in about four years, enough time for both of you to take the exams for genin."

"Kickass lets go old man!" Naruto said in a very jolly voice and Jiraiya knocked him in the head, "Watch it gaki!"

* * *

**Two Year Time Skip**

Naruto was concentrating his chakra into his palm when Jiraiya walked into the field he was training in.

"Naruto, let's quit for the day. You've been practicing that Rasengan (9) all day and are not going to get it. It took me three months and that was after your father got it in three years!"

"Just wait a sec ero-senin, I'll get it down!"

'_That boy has got to relax!' _thought the now aging senin.

Getsu on the other hand was at the camp reading up on the Kuchiyose no Jutsuand saw that it required far greater chakra then he anticipated so he decided to ask Jiraiya for help on his chakra reserves.

"Jiraiya-sensei, can you help me increase my reserves?"

"Yah, I see you want to learn that jutsu. First let me warn you that once you sign the contract, there's no backing out!"

"Yah, I understand."

"Ok, then I have just the thing you need!"

* * *

**Two Year Time Skip**

Three figures raced through the forest of the Land of Fire before they reached the gates of Konohagakure. The two ANBU on guard duty jumped down to meet them.

"Jiraiya-sama, the Hokage has asked that as soon as you arrive to see him."

"Thank you, come on you two."

Getsu smiled under his mask as he entered the village again. It had been four years since he had been here and now he was home.

The Hokage looked forward as Jiraiya, Naruto and Getsu walked in.

"I assume everything is in order and these two are ready for the genin exams."

"Yes sensei they are!"

"Well send them now because it starts in two minutes."

"You heard him get going!"

With that Naruto and Getsu used Shunshin no Jutsu to reach the academy.

"You have taught them well Jiraiya, but we have matters to discuss."

Naruto and Getsu opened the door to Iruka's room and entered. The teacher gave them a look before reading the note. His eyes widened and he turned to the class.

"Everyone, these two are here for the genin exams. Please show them a warm greeting."

A bored chorus of hellos were heard.

"Please introduce yourselves."

"Fine, my name is Oboro Getsu."

"And my name is Kazama Naruto."

When Naruto said his name, almost everyone's eyes went wide.

"Ka-Kazama, you must be mistaken?" asked Iruka.

"Nope, that's my last name!"

The initial shock took a while to get over but they eventually started the genin exams.

"When I call your name, come down and face your opponent. Depending on how you do will be how you pass. Losing does not mean elimination from being named a genin. Oboro Getsu and Inuzuka Kiba."

Both boys came down to the small arena set up for the fight.

"Ha Akamaru, we've got an easy match."

"Hmm…" was all Getsu said.

Iruka raise his hand and dropped it.

Getsu quickly charged Kiba and ducked under his cross punch and swept him of his feet. Kiba being very resourceful, palm slammed the ground and spun out the way of Getsu's axe kick. Then back on his feet he started to go through handseals and Akamaru transformed using the Jūjin Bunshin (10). Both him and Akamaru charged forward and hit Getsu hard.

Getsu hit the wall and dissolved into smoke. Everyone looked around wondering where Getsu was until they heard his emotionless voice.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu" (11) everyone stared wide eyed as multiple fire balls descended towards Kiba and Akamaru. Thought the jutsu was powerful, the fireballs were slow so Kiba easily maneuvered through them but did not see Getsu move in close and as a result was kicked in the face and sent flying back into a wall. Now Kiba was getting frustrated.

Getsu smiled ,Kiba, being the predictable dog that he was, rushed him with the intent to knock him out in one fail swoop. Getsu saw this coming and reached behind his back and took out some invisible wires and exploding tags. Then using his speed, tripped Kiba and before Kiba hit the floor, wrapped him in the wire and stuck an exploding tag to Akamaru's head.

The dog whimpered but dared not move and Kiba was yelling obscenities but feared for the dog's life. Iruka ended the fight and told Kiba he needed to work on his tai-jutsu but passed along with Getsu.

Getsu received his hitai-ate and put it around his neck.

"Next up, Uchiha Sasuke and Kazama Naruto."

Sasuke smiled and jumped into the ring. This was his chance for a real fight. _'If that other kid was that powerful then this one should be about the same by the looks of him!'_

Iruka walked into the middle of the field and spoke words of warning to Naruto.

"Now Naruto, Sasuke is the top student of the year, are you sure you want to face him?"

Naruto smiled and jumped down into the ring. He looked at Iruka and then at Sasuke.

"He looks to weak to be any real threat!"

This threw the class into rage, well mostly Sasuke's fan club, but the one who reacted badly was Sasuke. He didn't say anything; he just scowled and rushed Naruto.

* * *

(1) Getsugakure – Village hidden in the Moon

(2) Hitai-ate – Fore Head Protector

(3) Oboro Getsu – Moon Haze

(4) Kekkei genkai – Bloodline Limit

(5) Dojutsu – Eye Technique

(6) Hokage – Fire Shadow

(7) Kuchiyose no Jutsu – Summoning Technique

(8) Fuuma Shuriken – Windmill Shuriken

(9) Rasengan - Spiraling Sphere

(10) Jūjin Bunshin – Beast Human Clone

(11) Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu - Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique


End file.
